Thanks to Cas
by ATotallyNormalGirl
Summary: While trying to save his brother, Dean Winchester finds love in the most unexpected person.


Cas's POV

Ever since Sam started losing his memory, Dean hasn't been the same. He's been doing his best to act normal and like himself but I could see through that. I can always see through that. It pains me greatly to see him like this, but I never say anything. I don't want to upset him.

"Dean?"

"Yeah"

"Have you found out anything else about the case?"

Dean was stuck in his own thoughts again. He was staring blankly at the wall. A deep frown set on my face. Today was worse than others.

"Dean?"

No answer. I stop trying to get his attention and I grab the keys to the impala. This gets his attention.

"Dean?"

"Yeah sorry. Did you say something?"

"We need to go."

"Go where?"

I look at Dean with a look that says "do you really not know?"

"Sammy?"

"Yes, Dean. We're going to find a way to help your brother."

I could immediately see a difference in his expression. His eyes went from sad to happy. His frown disappeared. He had a slight smile on his face.

Dean's POV

We're going to help Sammy. What if he doesn't get better? This thought running through my head was distracting me from driving. Cas made me pull over and basically had to force me out of the drivers seat of the impala.

"Cas no. No one but me drives baby."

"Dean you are going to kill us. You're too distracted. Probably by your intrusive thoughts about Sam. Give me the keys."

We were standing on the side of the road. I had the keys held firmly in my fist. No way was I going to let Cas drive baby.

"Dean. Keys."

Cas gave me a different kind of look. His beautiful blue eyes stared straight at me and he moved forward slightly. We were merely inches apart when I felt myself lean forward, and my hand loosened its grip on the keys. Cas noticed and reached for the keys and pried them easily out of my hand.

"Damn it Cas!"

"Get in the car."

I didn't think I would win this fight so I sighed heavily and got in the passenger side of baby. It didn't feel right. Cas started driving and out of the corner of my eyes I saw the concentrated look on his face. I smirked. He was so cute. Wait what? Why would I think that? I like girls. I tried to tell myself that but I couldn't help but think about how attractive I thought Cas was. I felt myself blush as I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head and thought about Sam.

Cas's POV

We made it to the motel we were going to be staying at. Dean and I made our way to the front desk to get a room.

"Hey can we get a room?" Dean asked

The lady at the desk looked between us and rolled her eyes. Humans and the weird things they do with their bodies.

"Yeah sure but we only have one bed it the rooms." The lady said in a snarky tone.

"What? One bed?"

"Yeah. Do you want two separate rooms?"

Dean was about to object when I cut in.

"No thank you. We'll share."

Dean looked at me in shock, but I took the keys from the lady and started walking. When we were out of earshot, Dean asked "Where am I going to sleep?"

I looked at Dean "In the bed."

"Well, where are you gonna sleep?"

I had to think for a minute. I'm new to this whole human thing and this sleeping concept.

"I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Oh the hell you will!" Dean objected.

"What?"

"You're sleeping in the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No. We'll both sleep in the bed."

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and kept walking. When we got to the room, I slipped the key in the lock and unlocked the door. We both went in the room and saw there were two separate parts of the room. When you first walked into the room, there was a counter along the wall with cupboards about it. In the middle of the room, there was a round table with two chairs on either side of it. We walking through the door leading to another part of the room and saw one king size bed. There were two night stands on either side of it, a trunk at the end of the bed, and a chair in the corner.

"I can sleep in the chair." I suggested.

"We already decided that we're both sleeping in the bed." Dean said with a glint of something that I've never seen before in his eyes. Dean is so beautiful.

Dean's POV

It was getting late. It was around 3 o'clock in the morning now. Cas and I have been up for hours trying to find a way to cure Sam with no luck yet.

"Hey Cas, you can go to bed if..." I trailed off. Cas had fallen asleep on the chair in the corner of the room. He looked so peaceful. So untroubled. I wish I could see him like this more often. It pains me how hurt he is. How incomplete he is. I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back, then over to him and picked him up bridal style. I'm not gonna lie. He wasn't super light, but it's nothing I couldn't handle. I set him gently on the bed and pulled the covers over him. I was about to walk over to the chair to sleep when I felt a slight tug on my arm. Crap, I woke Cas up.

"Stay." Was all I needed to hear to crawl into the bed beside Cas. I soon realized that Cas moved around a lot in his sleep. And I mean A LOT. His elbow dug into my ribs and I flinched away in pain.

"Stop elbowing me in the freaking ribs, Cas." I said frustratedly. He continued to move around, but he no longer was elbowing me. I felt the blanket being pulled off of me due to Cas and his constant moving.

"Cas the blanket! Stop moving and stealing it!"

All of a sudden I felt a body on top of mine and a half asleep, and groggy voice said "Better?"

I couldn't argue that Cas felt right pressed against my body, so I didn't say anything else. Instead I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes.

All too soon, it was morning, but for the first time in... I don't know how long, I actually felt rested. I felt Cas moving beside me. This man doesn't stop moving does he?

"Mornin' Cas." I said in a husky morning voice.

"No." Was the last thing I heard before I was pushed off the bed. Soon after, I heard snoring. He fell back asleep! Unbelievable. I rolled my eyes, puckered my lips, and pushed myself up off the floor. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. What was I thinking? I don't like Cas... do I? The more I thought about it, the more I realized I didn't like Cas. I was in love with him. Damn it. I'm in love with a man that's never going to love me back.

Cas's POV

I woke up about an hour later and looked around to see that Dean wasn't in the room. There was a note on the bedside table. He went out to get food for the two of us. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. I started thinking about last night. The way Dean felt so right pressed against my body. The way his arms curved perfectly around my waist. How, when I laid my head on his chest, I could hear his heart beat. Steady. Calm. For a while, I just listened to his breathing. Having him so close to me made me happier than I have in a long time. I realized that the feelings I had for Dean was no longer just a crush, or liking him. I knew. I'm in love with this beautiful man. The only question is, does he love me back? I decided I would get up when I thought of something. I knew how to cure Sam! All that we needed was a little bit of angel grace. I dug through Dean's bag and pulled out a needle and a tube. I extracted the rest of the angel grace that I had left. It was worth being human if I could save Sam and make Dean happy again.

I heard Dean walk through the door and call out my name. For the past 45 minutes, I've been pacing the room waiting for him to get back.

"I am in the room Dean." I tried to contain my excitement, but Dean obviously heard it as he came into the room and gave me a questioning look.

"What's up with you man? You seem... excited."

"Oh I am."

"You mind telling me why?"

"Oh. Yes. I know how to heal Sam." I said, nonchalantly.

Dean dropped the bag he was holding with the food in it and rushed over to me. He pulled me into one of his best hugs and I smiled to myself. He's happy. Dean awkwardly pulled away and looked into my eyes. I saw something in his eyes that I've never seen before. A look of terror and something else.

Dean's POV

I was terrified. But I need to do it. I need to see if he feels the same way. As I was slowly leaning in, I saw a look in Cas's eyes. A look of.. love. All of my doubts flew out the window and I closed the distance between mine and Cas's lips. He kissed me back and we pulled away. Cas had a smile on his face and then I remembered.

"How do we cure Sam?"

"Angel grace." Cas pulled something out of his pocket. It was angel grace. His angel grace.

"Cas..."

"Dean, don't say it. You need to use it to cure Sam."

"Cas."

"Dean stop. You need to."

"Cas!"

"What?"

"I love you."

Silence filled the room. I looked away but I could feel Cas's eyes boring into me. I looked up and right as I did, Cas kissed me. When he pulled away, he looked into my eyes. His were full of adoration. Adoration for me.

"I love you too."

On the way back to the bunker, I was driving and Cas was holding my hand. It fit perfectly in mine, almost like it was made to be held in mine.

"You're amazing, Dean."

"Shuddup"

We got to the bunker about an hour later. I rushed inside and ran to Sam's room. He was laying on his bed watching tv. He glanced briefly over at me and looked back at the tv. I sighed and walked over to him. I opened to vial with the angel grace and poured it into his mouth. Immediately, I could see the life coming back to him. He fell asleep, but I knew everything would be ok. I walked out to the kitchen and saw Cas sitting at the table. I sat across from him and set my hands on the table. Cas reaches across and grabbed mine and held them in his. He rubbed his thumb over the backs of my hands to calm me down.

A few hours later, we were still at the table, my hands still in Cas's. Sam walked into the kitchen and stood at the door with a smirk on his face. I felt my face heat up.

"I knew it." Sam said, smugly.

"Shut up!" I said, my face heating up even more. Although, a small smile was sneaking its way onto my face. Sam was ok, which meant that everything was ok. My family was ok. Thanks to Cas.


End file.
